I'm In Love with a Stipper
by fartsinurface6
Summary: AU. Quinn Fabray is not ready to love again. She's just had her heart broken and there's no way she's letting anybody in. But when she goes in a strip club for Rachel's bachelorette party, her life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, so here's another one for you. So I've been thinking of writing this for a while now but I can't seem to find the time (thank you college ._.) Anyway I found the idea really interesting and funny. I have to be honest, I haven't been writing as much and I'm a little rusty. So anyway, here is the story :)_

_"Anyone can fall in love with anyone" _

Quinn Fabray hastily exited her apartment; she was three minutes late and counting. She didn't like to be late. In fact, she isn't the type of person to be late to anything. You would take one look at her in her silky white long sleeved blouse tucked into her black pencil skirt, killer black stilettos, honey blond hair tied back in a tight bun and you know this woman is not one you would want to mess with.

Her hazel eyes darted left and right as she crossed the street, watching for anything that would get in her way. She finally crossed the street and she looked at her watch. She was 5 minutes late. She hurried her pace, jostling any unfortunate being in her path. She even almost pushed an old lady on a cane who was far too slow. She huffed in her impatience and squeezed past the Girl Scout who was walking her. She found herself on another crossing and she glanced at her watch. She was 8 minutes late. She frowned at her tardiness.

If she hadn't taken so long in the shower, she would've been there by now. The Starbucks where she was meeting with Rachel and the other girls were just across the street in her sights. As soon as the pedestrian stoplight glowed green, she rushed forward, never breaking stride despite her 5-inch shoes. Quinn reached the other side before any of her fellow New Yorkers could even get halfway across the street. She saw Rachel through the window and pushed open the door. Rachel spotted her best friend and waved enthusiastically. Quinn did a quick once-over, checking to see if her hair and outfit were still in perfect condition. She smiled as she approached her best friend and exchanged air kisses. "I'm glad that you've made it Quinn," Rachel said ecstatically. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," Quinn looked around the empty table. "Where is everyone?" "They're on their way," Rachel explained. She gestured to the cashier. "Why don't you order while we wait?" Rachel daintily sipped her tea. Quinn was so intent on her goal that she failed to register that the rest of the girls weren't there. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy or frustrated that she was the first one to arrive. She basically had to run to get there. Usually Quinn liked to be at least ten or fifteen minutes early.

Rachel sent her an email last night to discuss the wedding that was going to happen in less than five months. Rachel Berry, the rising Broadway star was getting married to Finn Hudson, her high school sweetheart and who also happened to be Quinn's ex-boyfriend. There weren't hard feelings between the three of them since they've graduated and Quinn had become best friends with Rachel ever since they moved to New York together. They briefly became roommates for the first 3 years of their lives and when Rachel landed her first big role on Broadway and earned enough money, she moved out and got a place of her own. She asked Finn to move away from his teaching job in Lima, Ohio; where they were originally from and now Finn was a teacher in NYU.

Quinn was genuinely happy when she found out Finn had proposed to Rachel a few months back but she couldn't help but feel a little bit sad and jealous that Rachel had finally found her true love and she hasn't yet. She could see the way they looked at each other. She was quite sure that she would've found one by now, given her looks, charm and pedigree but somehow it wasn't really clicking. Her hopes were again dashed when 3 months ago that her boyfriend, Blaine, had turned out to be gay and was cheating on her coworker Kurt.

Quinn returned with her espresso and sat next to Rachel.

It has been a while since she saw Rachel although they do still keep in contact. She knew Rachel had been busy making plans for her wedding, debating on the venue, decorations, dresses; that sort of thing. Despite being on Broadway for 5 days a week and making plans for her wedding, she looked positively glowing.

As soon as Quinn started sipping her espresso, Rachel asked her about her opinion of the color palette since she was her Maid of Honor. It couldn't be Kurt, Finn's half-brother and also her other best friend and who also happened to be Quinn's coworker _and _the guy that her boyfriend cheated on with her. She had no hard feelings toward Kurt though since all that rage was directed to her gay ex-boyfriend. Rachel opened a small booklet with different colored circles out on the table and Quinn had no idea what to pick.

"I was originally thinking of going with this," she said, pointing to the set with red, beige, gold and white. "But I feel like it's too…gaudy for me. What do you think?"

"You're not gaudy but you definitely are showy," Quinn pointed out. They browsed through a few more until Quinn randomly picked which ones she thought were most Rachel-like. Rachel marked down the pages and demurely sipped her lemon water. Rachel was very picky but valued Quinn's opinion. Rachel then reached into her handbag and produced her draft of the guest list. She read through them quickly and said carefully, "I was thinking about inviting Blaine since he _is _Kurt's boyfriend and all."

Quinn pursed her lips. Although she had forgiven Blaine a long time ago, she still didn't want to see him unless absolutely necessary. Imagine the awkwardness. She and Kurt would be forced to mingle and Blaine would be there, cue awkward hugs and small talk. "It's fine." She finally said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Rachel."

Rachel shot a worried glance at her friend who was already checking her watch. _She could be so uptight sometimes, _Rachel thought. She scribbled down Blaine's name next to Kurt's and looked at Quinn. Quinn was far prettier than her, prettier than any girl Rachel had ever met and she was a fantastic friend. During their time as roommates, whenever she and Finn had a fight or when she would miss him so badly, Quinn was always there; ready to listen and ready to comfort her. Plus, she was a fantastic cook. When Quinn and Blaine broke up, Quinn had locked herself in her apartment for a week and cried her eyes out. Quinn was a mess, wearing only sweatpants and a hoodie, always with a pint of ice cream and a bottle of vodka. Rachel was the only person who was allowed to come into her apartment.

Quinn's self-esteem had taken a toll and she became cold and distant. She only went out to work and never really hung out with Rachel as much as she used to. Rachel felt sorry for her friend.

"Where are they? They should be here by now." Quinn muttered to herself. As if on cue, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Marley bustled in. "Sorry we're late guys," Mercedes said as she plopped down next to Rachel.

"I had to walk my invisible cat," Brittany said airily. Brittany glanced at Rachel. "Lord Tubbington says hi." Brittany always looked like she didn't know what was going on. Brittany's easygoing nature and great although sometimes weird advice made her fast friends with Quinn and Rachel. She seemed to lack intelligence but she was a very talented dancer and was the most sought after choreographer in the state. Rachel nodded, "That's good Brittany."

Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel's West Side Story costar sat up and went to order. "Can I get mine with a teaspoon of sand?" Brittany called after her.

Marley exchanged hellos with Quinn and Rachel and asked, "So what are we doing here?"

"Let's just wait for Tina," Rachel said brightly. Most of the guests were Rachel's friends who invited friends of theirs.

"The traffic was crazy y'all. I also had to pick up Marley from her apartment. Apparently her car didn't have gas," Mercedes quipped. "Sorry, I forgot. I was just so caught up in The Vampire Diaries that I forgot to fill it up this morning," Marley said apologetically. Marley was Rachel's understudy. Quinn liked to think that Marley was sort of the younger version of Rachel, one who was less self-absorbed.

"Well you're all here. That's what matters," Rachel assured them. When Tina came back with their orders, Rachel told them about the plans for the wedding. By the sound of it, Rachel and Finn had mostly made up their plans for the wedding. They still needed to work out the little details like the date. "The wedding will most likely happen in August since that's when my run with West Side Story ends."

Everybody agreed and it looked like the wedding was going as planned. "Well that sounds like a wonderful idea," Mercedes said once Rachel announced the plans for the wedding reception. "But what about the most important party of all? The bachelorette party."

Everyone at the table squealed in excitement, except for Quinn. Everyone was shooting ideas for the bachelorette party. Quinn felt uneasy. It's been a while since she actually went out and socialized out with other people. She has become slightly nervous and jittery around her coworkers. For a week, Kurt had been apologizing to Quinn, even buying her a ticket to an Arcade Fire concert but she politely declined. "Quinn can bake a penis cake!" Brittany gestured ecstatically to Quinn. That remark snapped Quinn back to reality. Everyone at the table giggled like little girls. Quinn quickly shook her head and declined the idea of her baking a penis cake. Heat rushed to her cheeks.

"Well I know a guy in Manhattan who can hook us up with a few…things," Mercedes said. "We can play the dirty version of pin the tail on the donkey."

Everyone seemed pretty excited for the party. Ultimately, they decided that the appropriate venue would be at Rachel's apartment. "I bet the guys are planning the same thing," Tina said. "Why don't we invite male dancers?"

"No," Rachel quickly said. "No dancers." Rachel turned red.

"Why not?"

"Because they're inappropriate and they might have STDs," Rachel complained. "Besides our boyfriends wouldn't approve."

"They don't need to know. I definitely need a girl's night out with some man candy to put my hands on," Mercedes said.

"What about Sam?" Marley asked, sipping her iced tea.

"We broke things off a few weeks ago. I bet Kurt knows a strip club or two who provide 'home services' if you know what I mean," Mercedes persuaded.

"I'll think about it," Rachel said. She looked at her phone and announced that she would head home soon.

"Give me a call about those male dancers honey," Mercedes said as she left. The girls left one by one until Rachel and Quinn were the last ones left. Quinn stood up and told Rachel was going to head home soon.

"I can walk you to your apartment," Rachel stood up with Quinn.

"No you don't need to," Quinn declined.

"Don't be so stubborn Quinn."

"Aren't you supposed to be heading home?"

"I'm not in a rush." Quinn gave in to Rachel and they walked out of Starbucks together. The sky was orange and the wind was crisp. Quinn loved this kind of weather. As they crossed the street, Rachel said, "I've missed you Quinn. I mean, I know you're busy and all but we've barely hung out since Blaine."

"I know," Quinn nodded. "I'm sorry. I've just been preoccupied." They continued to walk down the pavement, passing a hotdog cart. The smell wafted in Quinn's nose and it made her hungry. "So how have you been?"

"Busy," Quinn replied curtly.

"Any boys?" Rachel asked slyly. She knew she was kind of pushing it but that's what her friend needed.

"No." And then it was quiet.  
"I saw how you looked when we were talking about the wedding," Rachel pointed out. "You looked sad. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just kind of sad that a few months from now you're going to get married, have kids, maybe move out of the city," Quinn told her. "Before you know it, we're going to be dying old women sitting in rocking chairs and knitting. It's just all happening kind of fast for me."

"Yeah it is but I don't think that's why you're being so preoccupied lately. Come on, tell me Quinn."

"I just told you. I'm sad about my best friend leaving," Rachel gave her a knowing look. Rachel could see right through her half-truths. Quinn wasn't really in the mood but it was hard to shake Rachel off because Rachel was an expert at hunting down lies. "Fine. It's about the bachelorette party. I don't know. It's been a while since I've ever really gone out. I might be socially…irrelevant."

"Quinn, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I know you you're still sad about the whole Blaine thing and you're still pretty messed up because of it but it's been three months. It's time to move on."

"I have moved on Rachel. I'm just scared," Quinn admitted.

"Is moving on locking yourself in your apartment? Three months is a long time Quinn. I bet you haven't had any sex."

A blush crept to Quinn's cheeks. "Rachel!"

"What? I know what I'm saying. Blaine is gay, he would never touch you."

"So what Rachel? So what if I haven't had sex? I'm fine."

"I know you're fine but if you don't loosen up Quinn, sooner or later you're going to spontaneously combust. You've been very uptight lately. Have you seen how you are lately? You're jittery around huge crowds and every time you hear a loud laugh, you cringe. It's like you're afraid of being yourself."

"So you're saying I should…loosen up?"

"Yes! You should have fun! Who knows? Maybe you'll even find a man!"

"I don't know about that Rachel," Quinn said. "I don't think I'm ready yet."

"Okay maybe not but think about it," Quinn said.  
"One night stand maybe?"

"That's not really my style Rachel."

"One night stands don't mean anything. Besides, they're fun. At least, that's what I heard." Quinn and Rachel took the stairs up to Quinn's apartment. "Loosen up." Rachel said with finality as they approached Quinn's door. They said goodbye to each other and Quinn entered her apartment. Her mind was reeling. Did she really need to loosen up?

A one-night stand didn't mean anything. Quinn sat down on the couch. The longest relationship she's ever had was 6 months and that was a long time ago in high school. She was still a virgin for Christ's sake. But Rachel was right. She was afraid to go out again and for the life of her, she didn't know how to deal with it or how to make it go away. The walls she had built up were far from crumbling down but she thought about Rachel and how open she was to life. She was getting married to the love her life. Quinn was far from it. Being afraid of getting hurt was holding her back. And maybe it was time to change that.

_Let me know in your reviews if I should continue this or not. I know there wasn't any Puck (we'll see him later) and trust me there really is more because this is just the first chapter. And let me know if there's anything I should improve. Thank you guys for reading and thank to the people who have been following my stories. They are truly appreciated. AND GOOD NEWS: There is a good bet that we're getting Quick next season. Ryan Murphy basically tweeted that he wants them endgame. Let's pray that Dianna and Mark decide to stick around longer :) Anyway thank you so guys :) _


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn! Quinn!" Kurt called her from his office. Quinn ignored him, biting her bottom lip and tried to think of something else to distract her. It was a fine Thursday morning and Quinn was heading toward Kurt's office so he can proofread her work. Quinn had already emailed him twice last week but he still hasn't approached her. Quinn being as stubborn as she is, decided that she was going to approach him herself first thing in the morning. That turned out to be a huge mistake.

Kurt caught up to her, grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "I'm so sorry Quinn. I'm sorry you had to see that," Kurt blubbered although his face seemed quite satisfied as if being caught turned him on more.

"It's fine Kurt," Quinn couldn't meet his eyes. She was embarrassed and hurt and slightly disgusted. She can never look at her friend the same way again. "Really. I should head back to my office. I'm sorry to interrupt." Quinn felt weird apologizing for something she wasn't entirely sorry about.

Kurt's grip loosened. "No…no it's…I'm sorry. For both of us." Kurt felt a slow rise of guilt in his chest. He has done more damage to his friend than good and her not letting him apologize made it feel all the more worse. Kurt glanced apologetically at his office door; Blaine's red face peered through, looking as guilty as Kurt felt.

Quinn looked past Kurt and spotted Blaine. His curly black hair that has been recently cut shorter, his triangular eyebrows and newly acquired stubble all pointedly looking at her. Quinn wondered why she ever dated him. She wasn't his type so to speak. He was too…she couldn't find the words to really describe what he was.

"You should get back to your boyfriend," Quinn tried to turn away but Kurt wouldn't let her.

"Quinn come on. Please let me apologize," Kurt pleaded.

"You don't need to Kurt. You did nothing wrong," Quinn told him. "Let me make it up to you. Let's have lunch at that sushi place you love!"

"I don't like sushi," Quinn appreciated his efforts but it felt awkward for her. She didn't like accepting charity.

"Please Quinn," Kurt looked more sincere as he sucked in another breath. "I know I've done some horrible things to you in the past…and present and you've been very gracious not to punch me in the face or get me fired from my job but this is just too much graciousness. Just let me try and make it up to you."

"I'm fine Kurt, really. I should have knocked," Quinn insisted. She gently stepped out of his grip. Kurt sighed in defeat as she quickly walked back to her office. Quinn tried not to scream at every person in the elevator on her way up to her office. It sucked so hard and it was hard to try and pretend everything was okay when she just felt like complete shit. She was taking longer hours and she was helping with Rachel's wedding. The dress, the decorations, the food and the venue were all perfect. She just hoped everything she planned would come in to fruition.

She was happy for her friend, she really was but she can't help but feel something was escaping her. Her best friend was getting married to the love of her life, the career she always dreamed of and a future that was brighter than sunshine. It was everything she dreamed of as a little girl and her best friend was getting it all. Seeing Rachel with Finn, how they looked at each other, how they smile at each other, how they just were _with _each other made her question if she was ever going to find that person she was going to grow old with.

The only thing that was keeping her sane was writing. It really was her only outlet she excelled in. She loved singing and dancing when it involved her shower but writing was really her passion. She used to keep journals during her years in high school and middle school and during her first few years in New York. Her journals were now hidden under her bed, in a dusty forgotten box. Quinn buried her head in her hands, trying to calm herself down. Angry tears flowed down her cheeks, heat rising in her body, like she was slow baking in an oven.

Suddenly, her phone rang and interrupted her train of thought. She reached into her handbag and answered it, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Quinn! Hi!" She recognized Rachel's enthusiastic tone.

"Hey Rach," Quinn tried to keep her voice level.

"Listen, I just called to make sure you were okay with the date since you're not texting me back."

Quinn frowned slightly. "Date? For what?"

"For the bachelorette party? Seriously Quinn? Did you forget?"

Quinn hazel green eyes widened. It had totally skipped her mind. She was so busy planning for the wedding and work that she forgot all about it. "Yeah, sorry. It's just…so soon? When is the party exactly?"

"Tomorrow at my place. 8 o'clock." Quinn took a moment to register what she had said. How could she forget? "You forgot didn't you?"

"No…" Quinn began but it was no use. Rachel could see right through her. She could picture Rachel shaking her head and laughing at her indifference.

"Well see you tomorrow Quinn. I've got to run, I've got to meet with Marley in half an hour." Rachel hung up and Quinn put down her phone. Quinn sighed. Nervousness began to creep up on her and she was already dreading tomorrow's party. The bachelorette party has been prepared as much as the wedding has. Although it was more anticipated by the girls. Quinn didn't mind the preparations though she still refuses to bake a penis cake. Quinn called Brittany.

"Oh hey Quinn," Brittany said. "What's up?"

"Brittany I need your help."

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of teaching a class." Quinn could her music in the background.

"Do you know what you're getting Rachel for her bachelorette party?" Quinn cut to the chase, not really caring what her friend said.

"Yeah it's all wrapped up at my apartment."

"Crap," Quinn exhaled. Even Brittany, her airheaded friend managed to get Rachel something for her bachelorette party. "Um, what do you think I should get her?"

"Get her a cat," Brittany said.

"She already has a cat."

"Yeah but not an invisible one," Brittany pointed out. "Look Quinn, I've really got to go. I'll talk to you later okay?" Brittany clicked off before Quinn got to say anything. Frustrated, Quinn put her phone on silent and booted up her computer to look for some gift ideas on the Internet. Most websites suggested copious amounts of alcohol, sexy lingerie, lap dances and items resembling man junk as ideal gifts for the bride to be. Quinn wasn't a fan of any of those. Nor was she a fan of bachelorette parties. It made her feel indecent. In fact, Quinn was debating whether she should go or not because it just wasn't her thing and parties made her very uncomfortable. But she knew the answer; she would _have _to go because it was for her best friend.

She suddenly felt guilty for thinking those thoughts and shrugged it off. There was a sudden knock on the door and Blaine's head peered through the doorway. Quinn raised her eyebrows, not really sure what to do or say.

"Hey," Blaine stepped inside her office. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"Sorry about what?" She hadn't meant for it to sound so cold and demeaning.

"For what you saw back there. Kurt and I are really embarrassed."

"Is that all you're sorry for?" For a moment, Blaine looked like he was about to roll his eyes.

"No. No. I'm sorry about everything," Blaine took a step nearer and Quinn felt like somebody just invaded her personal space. "I shouldn't have done what I'd done. It was really sleazy of me. Not to mention wrong. I'm sorry that you have to come to work and see me with Kurt and I know it hurts you but you have to understand. I can't stay away from him. It's just impossible."

"Did you come here to apologize or gloat about how in love you two are?" Quinn snapped. Quinn was on the verge of punching Blaine in the face.

"He's…I think he may be the one."

"Out. Now." Quinn growled. She was sick and tired of him. Even when they've broken up he's managed to become more annoying that he already was in their relationship.

"Look just let me explain." He looked her dead in the eyes. "When I met you, I honestly didn't know what I was getting in to. You're a great girl Quinn, any guy would be lucky to have you but you just weren't for me. On the day I visited you here and Kurt came in…it was like you weren't even in the room. I only saw him and from that day on, I wanted to be with him. Cheesy, right?" He paused for a while. "When you're in love with someone, it's hard to stay away. You have to understand that."

"Well you have to understand Blaine, that it wasn't _me _who cheated on you. It wasn't _you _who got hurt. It was _me. _I got the thorn in the side because you decided to fool around with Kurt behind my back! I get that you're not into women but you could've at least told me you were before we started dating!" Quinn was fuming. "And yes, I'm happy that you two are having the time of your lives but I've had enough shit for one day."

"You can't be mad at me for being in love with Kurt."

"Yes I can Blaine. Yes I can. But I'm not mad at the fact that you love him. I'm mad at the fact that you cheated on me and didn't have the courage to tell me that you were gay." Quinn felt herself rising from her desk. "Out Blaine. I've got work to do."

Blaine quickly excused himself from her office and Quinn sat down. She sighed and felt that she needed to punch a wall. She examined herself in her compact. Her cheeks were red with fury.

_You need to loosen up Quinn, _she heard Rachel's voice in her head. She shook her head. _Shut up, _Quinn commanded the voice in her head.

_You're only making it worse. _

As if on cue, Rachel sent her a text. _You should blow off some steam; it'll be good for you. I just heard from Kurt about what happened. _Quinn didn't even bother to reply; feeling like everyone was personally trying to victimize her. Whoever, there was a voice at the back of her head saying that she should try taking their advice. Fat chance. The day hasn't even fully started yet. During lunch, Kurt kept trying to apologize but Quinn still wouldn't let him.

Quinn reminded herself to get one goal down for today so that she wouldn't spontaneously combust. On her way up to her office, she saw Kurt and Blaine through a crack in Kurt's office door and it reminded her of Finn and Rachel. Blaine was partially right though; if you were truly in love with someone it would be hard to stay away. But it still didn't justify the fact that he cheated on her. Then it hit her than she still hasn't gotten Rachel a gift yet. It had to be perfect.

When she got back to her office, she sent Brittany a text saying that she wanted to meet later at the Met stairs after work to which Brittany agreed. Quinn and Brittany were best friends next to Rachel. Quinn and Brittany got along perfectly well although sometimes she wondered how their friendship actually worked. Brittany can barely keep up a conversation that required any intellectual capacity in her part. But she was surprisingly easy to converse with and maybe it was the simple fact that they were both blond that made their friendship work.

When work ended, Quinn checked her watch. It was almost 5:30 and she hailed a taxi to the Met. As the taxi rounded the corner, she spotted Brittany blond hair almost instantly. She had her back turned and she was talking animatedly to two people, a woman wearing a skimpy red dress and a guy with a Mohawk. Quinn couldn't see their faces though. Brittany waved them goodbye and the two turned their back in the opposite direction.

The taxi stopped and she got out and half threw her money at his face. She hugged Brittany and asked, "Who were those guys?"

"Just some people I met," Brittany answered. She wasn't too enthusiastic about Brittany's answer. Partly because it wasn't a surprise that Brittany would talk to random strangers.

"Anyway, can you help me? I need to get Rachel a present."

"Awesome! I know a place a couple blocks from here." Brittany led Quinn down the stairs and rounded the corner of the building. "Wait, where are we going?"

"A friend told me about it actually. Well, it's where I also bought my present."

"What friend? Mercedes?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"No one." Quinn sighed. Brittany can be quite shady. They rounded another corner and then another until Quinn couldn't recognize which street they were on. The shops had become shabbier and the smell got worse. Quinn had to cover her nose. Brittany led her down a smaller street and in front of a small doorway leading upstairs. The blond duo walked up the stairs. Quinn smelled sweat and strong tangerine perfume.

Ahead of them was a door that glowed with a red exit sign. "Come on Quinn," Brittany told her enthusiastically as they entered.

Inside was nothing like Quinn had ever expected it to be. The shop was big and everywhere seemed like it was lined with neon lights and racks of lacy lingerie to weird sex toys of every shape and size and even thongs for men. Some were even hung on the ceiling to make up for lack of decoration. Pounding club music was blasting around the store.

An attractive girl with tanned skin, auburn hair, red "suck me" lips and dazzling green eyes guarded the counter. She was dressed in a short leather skirt and fishnets, platform goth queen boots and a shirt that was several sizes too small. Her fake diamond hoop earrings stuck out from her auburn curls and she was texting incessantly on her phone.

Her nametag read Candy. "Hey Candy!" Brittany squealed as she practically bounced toward the counter. The girl looked up from her phone and her face split into a wide grin. "Oh hey Brittany! Back so soon?" Her voice sounded syrupy and oozed with flirtatious greeting.

"My best friend Quinn here wants to buy something."

"Cool. What is she looking for?" Candy made her way to the front of the counter. "We've got everything here. Well…almost everything."

Quinn felt uncomfortable. She felt like a Chihuahua, small and curious and frightened at the same time. Candy looked at her up and down and Quinn blushed. "I guess I can fix her up with something nice. She seems like the wild type underneath that." She gestured to Quinn's outfit. Candy led Brittany and Quinn to the back of the store where she examined the racks full of lacy lingerie. Candy produced a few pairs of lingerie that screamed 'sex'. Quinn blushed every time Candy said she would look hot or sexy and she felt a little awkward too since she didn't know her as well as Brittany seemed to.

"These would look dope on you!" Candy screamed in excitement as she handed Quinn a white lacy number. "It's like Victoria's Secret sexy angel thing right? Innocent but totally wild underneath. Just like you. Your bae would go crazy over you."

Quinn's heart sank. "Um, I don't have a boyfriend." Was calling your boyfriend 'bae' a thing now? She hoped not. She was pretty traditional when it came to these things.

"Really?" Candy seemed genuinely surprised. "I thought you did. Because if I was a guy, I'd be crazy not to fall in love with you." Candy seemed to genuinely mean it and Quinn smiled although she was still a bit sad to disappoint a stranger.

"But this would look great on Rachel. I think she'd love it. For Finn." Quinn asked for the price. It was a little steeper than she would have wanted it but she would do anything for her best friend. When she paid at the register, Quinn asked Candy how Brittany came to this place.

"Through the owner. Boss tries to rally in girls sometimes. It's good for business." Candy gave Quinn a paper bag. "This place is off the grid too. It used to be the boss's apartment but she turned this place around."

"Your boss is a girl?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know. It just seems fitting for a man to own a place like this."

"Honey, men don't wear lingerie."

"Well, it explains why this place has impeccable taste."

Candy smiled coyly. "Let me know if there's anything else you need, Ms. Impeccable Taste." Candy went back through the store. "Bye Candy!" Brittany called after her. Brittany and Quinn went back down the stairs and out into the open. "Wow. That was…different."

"Yeah. It's better than Victoria's Secret."

"They price the same." Quinn frowned slightly. "So how did you find this place?"

"Through a friend." Brittany smiled slyly.

"You sure have a lot friends."

"Yeah." Brittany and Quinn traveled back the way they came and soon they were back at the Met. "Well I gotta go Quinn. I have to walk my invisible cat around Central Park. He gets cranky when I don't. But I'll see you tomorrow at Rachel's bachelorette okay?" They exchanged hugs and Brittany disappeared in the throng.

Quinn was left all alone at the steps of the Met, holding her paper bag. She felt like her friends were brushing her off. She would have wanted to spend time with Brittany and antics just to take the edge off for the events of tomorrow. Quinn sighed. Her friends had lives now. Rachel was getting married, Mercedes had a singing career, Tina was living with her boyfriend and becoming a Broadway star, Marley too and even Brittany had her invisible cat. Quinn had no one. Quinn hailed a taxi to her apartment, knowing that she was going to eat dinner alone.

* * *

Noah "Puck" Puckerman entered the dance studio where he was supposed to be at twenty minutes ago. Puck had been singing on the street with his guitar to earn a little extra cash because let's face it, life is hard but to be honest, he did it because he secretly loved it. Not that he was about to tell anyone that.

Puck could see the rest of his friends already shirtless and in sweats, exercising. His buddy Sam Evans or White Chocolate as he was nicknamed, came up to him and they shared a fist bump. "Hey bro. You're late."

"Really? Lost track of time." He set his guitar in the corner and took off his shirt. He admired himself in the mirror for a while and returned to his friends. Ryder Lynn a.k.a The Cowboy, Jacob Puckerman (his half brother) a.k.a Kosher Cappuccino, Artie Abrams a.k.a Professor Xxx (and the first handicapable stripper), Sam and himself made a pretty weird bunch but it was their weirdness that made them so popular. They have been friends for more than four years and it was probably the best four years of his life.

"When do we get started on the new routine?" Ryder, their youngest member was a football star back in his high school. He didn't look like his age though because he was jacked like an ox. He had brown hair and baby brown eyes. His star routine onstage was picking up girls, literally and lifted them up and down like gym equipment.

"Santana's not here yet. She said she was going to bring in someone special to teach us a few moves." Jacob, Puck's half brother said. Jacob or Jake as he preferred to be called was supposed to be at Julliard as a dancer but didn't have the money. Jake was the best dancer Puck ever saw and it made him feel bad for his half bro. He would have gotten very far by now.

"And special is the word." Santana strutted inside, with a blond girl trailing behind her. She made her way to the front of the room and gestured to the girl next to her. "This is Brittany Pierce. Now she is _the _most talented dancer I've ever met. She's going to lend us her talents today and teach you guys a routine that's sure to get the ladies wet and their wallets empty." Santana called a warm up and Santana looked at Puck, signaling him to come talk. They walked off to the sides while the others warmed up. Puck crossed his arm.

The Latina looked a little pissed and Puck was a little worried. He didn't like Santana when she was pissed. "I heard you snuck off last night."

"Yeah, I did."

"Where did you go?"

"Who cares where I went." Puck shrugged.

"No shit. Tell me now Puckerman or I'll rip your dick off."

Puck swallowed. "I went to a bar." Yes it was true. Puck snuck off to a bar to perform with his guitar. But telling Santana would not be the best thing right now.

"A bar?' Santana said in mock disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me? You snuck off to go to bar? You had a routine to do jackass. Lucky for you, I cleaned your mess. So tomorrow night, you're doing two routines."

"Fine."

"Don't do this again." Santana warned Puck. "Look, I know you're my best friend but this is a job. It's professional." Santana walked back to the studio. Puck knew it was. He knew Santana had his back but lately, it seemed like she was preoccupied. They had history; they knew each other so well. In fact, they "dated" back in high school until Santana decided she was a lesbian. Puck wasn't offended though but it still kinda hurt.

Puck followed her back and Santana and Brittany started off the routine, dancing and grinding to Britney Spears's "Toxic". The moves were hard at first but as soon as the day wore on, they finally learned the routine without a single mistake.

"So guys, where you headed off to?" Ryder asked.

"I'm staying here. I'm going to work on my other routine." Jake said. "What about you?" Jake asked Artie.

"I'm off to see Captain America with Sam," Artie said, putting his shirt back on. For a handicap, he was in pretty good shape. Artie was the first handicapble stripper in New York and probably the world. Santana said that Artie provided variety because girls had weird fetishes and Artie was there to provide it. "See you guys later." Sam and Artie wheeled off and Puck left with Santana and Brittany. They walked Brittany to the Met where she was going to meet someone there. After small talk that Puck wasn't really interested in, they said goodbye to Brittany and they walked down the street.

"Wanna get some food?" Santana was smiling like an idiot and Puck knew that something was up with Santana and Brittany.

"Yeah sure." Puck smirked. "I can see why you hired her."

"What?"

"Brittany. You like her."

"Fuck you, no I don't." Santana insisted but her smile betrayed her. "Fine. I do but she is an amazing dancer."

"I guess." Puck and Santana passed a street performer and Puck couldn't help but think about last night when he snuck out of the club. He went to the Spotlight Diner and performed an old Neil Diamond song. He was in love with music. He always was since he was a little kid. One day, he was going to become a big rockstar but many inconveniences in his life didn't seem to make that opportunity viable.

When Puck and Santana graduated from college, Santana's mother gave her an insane amount of money so she could move to New York. When they moved though, it was a different story. They bought a nice apartment and briefly went to NYU. Puck was looking around New York, looking for any opening for a musician to no avail. Puck felt small and useless. Coming from a small town in Texas, he wasn't used to being in big cities. He always felt so out of place every time he entered a store or a movie theater or something. But that was the price you paid if you wanted your dreams to come true.

Soon they were running out of cash. Santana used the last of her cash to buy a club in Manhattan. She constantly shoplifted from Victoria's Secret, sold her apartment and turned it into a store.

With help from Puck and Puck's old high school friends, their club became an underground hit with Puck performing in front of hot women almost every night. Being a stripper had perks and the pay was good but he would trade it to be a musician in a heartbeat.

Puck's relationship with Santana after high school turned to be a more brother and sister type relationship. They grew up together and lived together and were there at important moments in their lives. Puck could tell Santana everything; although Santana was bitchy and made sarcastic comments sometimes, she stuck by him no matter what. It's been eight years and Puck had to be honest with Santana.

"Hey, I was thinking about doing something different for my routine." Puck began. Santana looked at him and she raised her eyebrow.

"Different how?"

"I was thinking of singing for my routine." Santana burst out laughing. "I'm serious."

"Oh God. Really? No way. A singing stripper? Don't tell me you're going to strip while singing 'Afternoon Delight' are you?"

"No. Trust me. It'll work. Chicks go for musicians all the time. Chicks love it when they know a guy can sing. It's sexy." Puck remembered that time her performed last month at the Spotlight Diner. A girl practically flung her bra (with her number scribbled inside it) at him when he sang his rendition of 'Dark Horse'.

"No way Puckerman."

"Come on Santana. Please. Just give me a chance. I really want to do this."

Santana refused a couple more times until she gave in. "Fine but if they don't tip you up to 100 dollars, you're done with the whole singing stripper thing."

"Deal." Puck smiled in triumph. Puck felt like he dancing. He could break into song if he wanted to. He was too happy. It was his first step into becoming a musician (sort of) and he wondered why he didn't ask Santana in the first place. Puck and Santana entered a pizza place and ate dinner together and for the first time in a long time, he felt like he could belong.

_So yes…they haven't met yet and they will in the next chapter so hold on to your seats boys and girls hahaha. Someone asked about what age they are and I'd say by my calculations they are about…26 or 27 so it's been 8 years since they've graduated high school. So I hope you guys liked this one although I did sort of rush through Puck's part (sorry) Leave me some feedback guys, it will be much appreciated :) _


End file.
